Birth
by Dessy X
Summary: No yucky birth sences, just a mutant who's powers are manifesting


Author: Dessy X  
  
Raitting: PG (things blow up)  
  
Summary: long ago when I first got into X-Men I was really disappointed that their were no Australian X-Men (I now know that there is 4) so I created my own character, and this is her story.  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Stan Lee Chris Claremount and Marvel, Every one else belongs to me  
  
"Mutant 2-3-5-8?"  
  
"Whaa!"  
  
"Where is mutant 2-3-5-8?" replied a tanned man wearing a suit and tie.  
  
"We don have no mutants 'ere, dere all yanks" mumbled Paddy as he made his way down the street, to anyone who knew the town would know that Paddy is almost never sober and he'd just come from the local pub. The stranger didn't put 2 and 2 together and didn't relies paddy was drunk, he lifted paddy up by his neck in a strangle hold.  
  
"Where is the mutant."  
  
"I told ja we 'ave no moot-ants, they yanks" Paddy spat the last words into the strangers face."  
  
"It appears that you will be of no further use, I will for fill my function" with that he replaced Paddy on the on the footpath and walked off. To a sober, the man would appear a bit odd, a bit metallic. To the trained eye he would appear a robot, a sentinel. At that moment Mutant 2-3-5-8 other wise known as December Wilacee was slowly hobbling down the hall to her bedroom, on a pair of crutches. ********** Free, that's how December Wilacee felt standing in the top branches of a gum in the bush land behind her house. She flapped her wings once 0r twice to get the feel of it.  
  
"Come on Des jump, hurry up Des, just jump." She closed her eyes and jumped, she fell 3 metres, 4 metres, 5, December flapped, and again and again. Des opened her eyes "funny, a human flying at night." She few as far away as possible, from the lights still on in the small country town. Des had been flying for about 10 minutes until her confidence took over, instead of her logic, and she closed her eyes. December felt untouched and one, until she crashed straight into a tree, she lost her balance, she couldn't maintain her concentration. Her second fall for the night, but December Wilacee would not survive this one. She grabbed at the tree trunk to slow her falling, the rough bark only cut her hands and she let go. As December touched the ground her right leg crumpled underneath her, she winced through the pain.  
  
"Where are you, Des?" She whispered to her self. Looking around she had landed not far from someone's house. December tried to fly or walk away but the pain made it impossible. So she attempted to crawl into the darkness of the thicker bush. She'd only moved a metre or 2 when she heard someone's boots thud as they descended the back stairs, every steep the figure took towards her felt like felt like an earth quake shaking through the earth and over her skin. "M-mr M-milson, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it 'm sorry. Um P-please don't hurt me"  
  
Mr Milson is the town hermit, coming into town once a month to collect the necessaries, everybody ignored him. They feared him because they didn't know him. "You hurt girl"  
  
"M-my leg." He removed his stockman's coat.  
  
"Here hid your wings" he handed the coat over.  
  
"T-they hurt, I might-a broken a bone there too"  
  
"The paramedics 'ill ask questions" he answered. Mr Milson turned on his heel and walked back towards the house.  
  
"W-where are you goin'?"  
  
"To call the hospital, girl".  
  
"Thank you" she whispered. ********** "Dessy, hurry up it's all ready 7:30, you'll be late for school" called her mum, Ruth.  
  
"Mu-ummmm."  
  
"Sorry girl" December hated being called Dessy, but she put up with it from her mum. Des stuffed the last bit of toast in her mouth and grabbed her school bag and hobbled out the door on her crutches. Two blocks down she meet her friend Evelyn.  
  
"Des the bus will leave in two minutes get going girl."  
  
"Yeah, 'm coming." Their town is so small that they have to travel, to the next town, Indooroopilly, to go to school. December and Evelyn only just made it onto the bus before it left, as the bus started moving the robot's sensors came back to life.  
  
"Mutant 2-3-5-8, moving south-east at 70 kilometres an hour" he mentioned to himself as he started taking huge marching strides towards the moving bus. ********** "My X-Men, I have gathered you here to ask a favour of you," Professor Charles Xavier started, addressing a room full of mutants. More commonly known as Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Phoenix, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Gambit and Rogue. "A new model of sentinels are being produced in Australia, they are being designed to look and act like normal Homo Sapiens."  
  
"An' what would you like us to do," interrupted Wolverine.  
  
"Find out more about the organisation behind it, and help a young mutant in a town called Toowong who is being harassed by the prototype." "So we're the 'rescue the kid' team?" Logan asked Jean as he filled into jet and chose a seat next to Storm.  
  
"yeah, Charles was able to find out that she has grown wings like Warren's and she answers to the name Des"  
  
"Well Dez 'ere we come" Wolverine answered as Cyclops boasted the jet into the upper atmosphere. ********** "I'm so tired" grumbled December as she walked in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She'd spent the day celebrating her 14th birthday with her friends at the Indooroopilly shops. She pulled her shirt over her head and went to turn the shower on, as she walked over she took a look at her self in the mirror. "Mumm!" she screamed. December panicked, what was wrong with her? Was she suffering from a new disease? Or had a giant European wasp stung her? Or maybe the spirits in her grandmother's stories disapproved of the new Doc. martins she'd bought.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" her mother Ruth answered as she threw the door open.  
  
"I am a freak, Mum, just like the kids at school say." She cried into her mother's bear hug. Ruth glanced over her daughter's shoulder and caught sight of two tennis ball sized lumps growing out of her daughter's shoulder blades.  
  
"Shh baby, everything will be all right." ********** "Aaaarrghh." December was washing her hands at the basin of the school's girl's bathroom. She wiped her hands and flashed a look at herself in the mirror, she froze, standing right behind her was a tanned man wearing a suit and tie. The stranger cornered her in a matter of seconds, he reached for her throat.  
  
"Brinngg" the school bell reminded December that she should be in class as she ducked away from a punch and fell to the floor, her broken leg making it impossible to defend her self. The stranger kicked her over and over, he seamed to be enjoying the whole thing.  
  
"Get Off" December screamed twisting around and jabbing him in the gut with one her crutches, he responded by punching her in the stomach. December was thrown to the floor, her head collided with the vanity unit  
  
"Doesn't anyone hear me scream" she mumbled to herself. SNIKT. The stranger fell down with a heavy clunk, revealing the X-Men called Wolverine behind him. "You Okay bub?" he asked as he slit his claws back into place.  
  
"Being killed isn't something I do every day, an' who're you?" replied December, searching for her crutches.  
  
"My name's Logan, but that doesn't really matter, there are probably more on your trail by now." A moment later Wolverine and December met Phoenix in the cab of a borrowed Ute. "Des this is Jean, Jean Des," introduced Logan.  
  
December was about to get in, she hesitated "Hang on, reality check how do I know that you aren't kidnappers or that you want ta kill me."  
  
"December have you heard of mutants?" Jean asked, December nodded. "And you know you are one?," December nods. "Have you heard of the X-Men?" she starts another nod but it ends up shaking her head. "We are a volunteer organisation designed to find and help mutants in need and right now you are in need of someone to protect you if any more sentinels come."  
  
"Yeah all right, but what are American's doin' in the middle of Australia"  
  
"Saving your sorry behind, what do you think we're doin'" Wolverine explained. "Yeah, and that's jolly nice of you ain't it," a hint of sarcasm laced her voice."So, where are we going?"  
  
"back to your place." They'd been driving for about 20 minutes when they passed 2 sentinels walking along the road. The humanoid robots took no notice of the speeding vehicle.  
  
"Aren't they s'posed to kill us?"  
  
"I know kid, this is too strange." Wolverine replied as Jean pulled the Ute into a higher gear. The further they drove the more sentinels they saw. All of them were going in the same direction. They turned the corner into December's street and their nightmares began. From house to house, wall to wall, the whole street was crowded with sentinels. All staring at December's house, in unison they turned their heads towards the Ute housing three mutants.  
  
"Crap" Wolverine and December said together. One of the sentinels in the middle of the group fired a short sharp eye beam blast from its eyes.  
  
"GO!" shouted Jean. December pieced it together as Wolverine and Phoenix hurled them selves out of the car, the eye beam wasn't aimed for them, it was aimed for the petrol tank. BOOM! Phoenix and Wolverine jumped to their feet. Wolverine unaffected by the blast, ran at the closest sentinel and trust his claws into its head. He tried to punch into its head but the sentinel was to strong, he didn't even make a dint. The sentinel simply lifted Wolverine over his head and threw him over the bon-fire, which had once been a Ute. Wolverine jumped up ready to get the sentinel.  
  
"Wolverine they're are invulnerable to physical attacks your wasting your time" shouted Jean.  
  
She put her hand to her forehead and commenced her physic attack on the sentinels, they started falling down one at a time, and then two at a time and suddenly they all lay motionless on the bitumen road. Phoenix stood with her hands on her knees, panting like she'd just run a marathon. They checked their surroundings for any more sentinels, before letting their guard down.  
  
"Um. Logan" Decembers voice came from somewhere.  
  
"Yeah" he replied trying to find her.  
  
'Will you help me get down?" Asked December who had been wedged in a fork of a tree by the Blast.  
  
"Hmm." ********** "Ma'am," asked the nurse, "Your baby is doing fine and the doctor wants to ask for your permission to test her for gene X."  
  
"No, she'll be fine," Ruth answered, mostly to herself.  
  
"But Ma'am, it's compulsory."  
  
"Then why did you ask for my permission?"  
  
"Because it's polite, now give me the baby."  
  
"And you're not being polite, your hands shall never touch my baby again." ********** "And you think that my daughter should attend your school," comferemed Ruth  
  
"It would be best," answered Jean.  
  
"Don't let them take her, Ruth, you'll never get her back," added December's grandmother.  
  
"Nan, they're not from the government, their from America -"  
  
"Yanks, there just as bad."  
  
"December what about you, do you want to Xavier's with us," Jean asked.  
  
"Mum, I think I'd like to go but, I'm not sure."  
  
"Which bit aren't you sure about?"  
  
"I want to go but I don't want leave you or Nan or the boys or Evelyn. I don't want to leave this place and.. I've never been out past Indooroopilly and I'd be going all the way to America"  
  
"Oh Dessy, you won't miss us."  
  
"It's to far," December's eyes were beginning to water.  
  
"And we'll be with you. Look it seems like a good opportunity, and if it's not you can always come home again."  
  
"Mm - mabey. Yeah, I will. I'll come back to America with you." ********** Later, back in the Blackbird jet the rest of the X-Men were filling Jean and Logan in on their adventuress.  
  
"Mein fruzi, it was so simple, just like turning a switch off."  
  
"And all the sentinels fell down." Logan finished.  
  
It felt warm and safe being with others like her, but at the same time it felt lonely and isolated being away from her family and Evelyn. 


End file.
